Force
by delipig
Summary: AU - Bombs don't stop until they hit their target.
1. o: Prologue

Force

* * *

The town streets would never have been described as the safe place to raise you children because, in all honesty, it wasn't. They were far from safe. Any child grown up on the town's property would most likely have a criminal record by age eleven, it was expected. Thieves and arsonists, assassins and smugglers, anything and everything roamed the streets usually winding up with a few ghosts here and there, this was a normal life to these folks. It was a life Yuffie all but embraced once her father had relocated his subordinate company along with his only daughter in search of new territory to acquire his rule.

Yuffie, even at the tender age of sixteen, understood the means of finding happiness. She had made it her mission in life to entertain herself with whatever means necessary. Despite her natural personality she was polite, good-natured, and held her tongue, all in the precense of her darling father. Sixteen years of doing as such amounted to this. Living on her own with no nit-picking father though she hadn't expected her father to send guards to keep a watchful eye on her. She hadn't even expected her father to know about the town's reputation and so Yuffie was forced to plan from the start. Now seventeen, she wanders her estate in search of something to relieve her boredom, her daily routine.

It was a known fact that Yuffie had done her research on every and any being living in the town's borders. She had a year of nothing to do so she spent her time as she saw fit. In her life of forced solitude she began to know every face on the street as well as what they do, what they've done, and what they're capable of. It came of no surprise to her when she found herself a target of many potential ransom seekers, none of which kept her intest for long so they soon had their plans lone ability had dubbed the young heiress the dragon's eye in the underground wire, this lone ability opened new doors for her to explore in. Yuffie stopped mid-step towards opening her door something catching her interest immideately, a small smile graced her features.

"Things are getting very interesting."

* * *

**A: Short start is short.**


	2. i: Messenger boy

Force

* * *

In an instant her eyes had already pinpointed everything that had been touched. There was almost no change to her room from what she had previously left it as, in fact to most people, there was no change at all. She, however, wasn't most people, and she had caught hint with a lone, vague scratch on her door handle. Upon enterting she noted her laptop had been moved a fraction of an inch too far to the left and her bed was neatly tidied as if the maid had just come in, The maid never comes in though, Yuffie's room was off-limits for this exact reason.

As if nothing was wrong Yuffie turned to close her doors making sure that her guards were far from her door and being. Once she was content with knowing nothing withing her walls would be heard, she strode across her room to sit neatly on her bed.

"No need to hide, I do not intend to scream otherwise you'd have been already caught." She smiled, crossing her legs and staring at her wall. Within a few minutes a small whirring sounded and the wall dismantled itself within her sight. A slim man with a shock of blonde hair emerged from said wall, taking a moment to drop his tool on her desk. It came of small surpride and amusement that hi is face didn't come up in her mental registrar. She furrowed her brow staring at the man who had evaded her research and was able to one-up her by waltzing into her room.

"Name?" She inquired, eyeing him curiously. The man showed no nervousness in being caught yet he didn't make any indication that he'd be answering.

"Answer or I'll scream."

"Tidus." He blinked lazily.

Yuffie smiled thoughtfully, shaking her head so that her short, dark tresses swayed side to side. "Nice try, now you're real name."

The man frowned taken aback, unable to think of another believable cover-up. "Cloud."

This caused a spark of interest. "Strife, you worked with Reno."

"Work." He mumbled disdainfully, not even wondering how she knew her surname. A man of a few words she deducted instantly remembering why he hadn't shown up in her first mental sweep of his face. He had been labelled as deceased sometime in the last year therefore she didn't bother looking for his image.

"You know," she giggled, stepping off her bed and taking a small step towards him. "You're the first man to make it to my room."

This caused his face to wrinkle in thought, his mouth opened with an attempt to retort yet he wasn't certain as to what he should have said.

"What do you intend to do?" She tried again, baiting another glimmer of emotion from him. His serene blue eyes stared back at her bemused, his lip twitching yet molding back into a perfected stone face. When her efforts seemed in vain she huffed angrily.

"Why does my research show you as dead?" She crossed her arms over her chest, staring intently.

"Died about seven and a half months ago."

"And you're standing right here?"  
"Am I?" He smirked, running a hand through his golden locks.

"So you were labelled as dead and went along with it," she murmed, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Can't arrest a dead man."

Yuffie smiled, taking his features in once again, committing it to memory. His angular face was rather handsome, thought she was momentarily puzzled by the pink ribbon adorning his forearm yet she chose to file information on that for later use. In an instant she mentally recalled all his records and abilities.

"Why do you run so much?" Her eyes daintily swept the room before positioning themselves at his feet awaiting his reply.

"I don't."

"Is it fun?" She brought her eyes up, locking onto his skyward orbs with an emotion he didn't quite understand.

"Is what fun?" He questioned back, ticked at the interoggation, at this point he wasn't sure he'd mind a set of handcuffs and a pretty little cell.

"Running away."

"I'm not run-"

"Can I come?"

Her words came out smooth and controlled just as the heiress of the largest company should sound. Her petite frame carefully hoistened itself up with such eloquence he could hardly believe this was the same person known as a little pick-pocket wench. Her eyes, however, betrayed her true character. Filled with warm curiosity and burning determination as she patiently awaited his answer.

"My job doesn't allow guests." He mused, carelessly running a hand through his vibrant hair. A flash of obscene mirth quickly ran through her eyes before being covered by perfected politeness.

"Then I shall not be a guest."

He perfectly understood what she implied. She had already caught him before he was able to fulfill his original mission, how could she then turn and ask of him to take her as ransom once again?

"I hold every secret of this company. I know everu scandal that could ruin my father. I even know how my father always wins at poker. I'm well worth the trouble." She grinned coyly, cocking her head to the side. "I'm sure your boss would agree, correct?"

Cloud merely tightened his features refusing any emotion that dared taint his face. He looked over to his side, eyeing the window for the signal he so desperately needed. As if on cue, his coded alarm went off. "Unfortunately for you, my time here is up."

"And with that he was gone before her eyes even made its way back to where his form had once been.

"Come back to visit." She laughed melodically, gracefully sweeping over to close her curtains and end her day.

* * *

**[A] I hadn't meant to wait so long to upload this chapter seeing as it's been stuck in my notebook since the first prologue but oh weellll. I have the next chapter all written out now I just need to type it up ahah. Also thinking about finding myself a beta reader, anyone interested?**


	3. ii: Proposal

Force

* * *

Dark locks bounced as Yuffie spent, yet again, a boring evening in her estate, it had been weeks since she had last seen the blonde man who so tactfully managed to pass her guarded field and hide in her room. It amused her to no end, the only man to ever accomplish the feat and he does not even dare come back? Yuffie felt cheated and disappointed, even going as far as to allow another man to hold her as ransom however when she soon realized his tactics were less than mediocre she soon rid the plan and put a stop to his miserable ploys.

Despite all this, Yuffie found herself imagining that man carefully planning his return to sweep her off her feet and keep her prisoner where she could finally meet with the infamous Reno of the Turks, it was more than interesting, the young woman found the only term was destiny. It was made to happen, she and the life of crime were to unite and she would be able to know every little secret of both black and white.

If she wanted to, she was sure she coult run the country to the ground if not rule it.

Turning a corner to her bedroom she noted something felt wrong. Pushing it to the back of her head, she proceeded in going to rest for another uneventful day, once she reached her door however, it seemed that she had let her paranoia get the better of her for her room seemed slightly off again. She smiled to herself, eyes darting towards the closet expectantly, turning to close the door a little more eagerly that she would have liked.

As if on cue, he emerged from the double door nonchalantly, looking all the bit as natural as a daily routine. He stared at her crossly, awaiting whatever the small heiress before him had planned. His eyes held a sort of respectful amazement well hidden behind a mask of bored annoyance, this little girl had gone as far as to contact him throught Reno's private line, Cloud had the right to be a little more than ticked.

Reno's face, however, was priceless. Imagine his confusion when a soft voice relayed all the information that could leave him with more than a handful of life sentences, and then threatened to hand the phone over to Cloud. It piqued the blonde's interest, not that he'd admit to it.

"It's good to see you again, Mister Strife." She smiled coquettishly, wrapping her hands together at her front, "What brings you here?"

He scoffed at her poor attempt at feigning innocence. "A threatening little brat." Yuffie's smile only grew at his remark, she whispered something to herself before turning her attention back to him. Her face hardened once her sight caught with Cloud's and all form of chaste reunion was thrown out the window.

"I know all about you, Mister Strife." The heiress began in a carefully distant tone. She took long, meaningful strides across her bedroom, eyes never leaving his even when he averted his eyes towards the window. Her gaze only faltered once she caught glimpse of pink and her eyes travelled down to the pink fabric tied securely around his forearm.

"And I know all about your relationship with the past lady of Gainsborough." Her eyes seemed to twinkle, amused with his silence. "How your life of crime stopped momentarily as she set foot in the picture. It's a shame she had to go so soon." She drawled out in a wistful manner where he wasn't sure if he was mocking him or felt genuinely sorry, regardless his fist balled instinctively.

"But," she began and his body loosened, turning to look at his only to note his gaze had settled elsewhere. "You've been searching for the man who truthfully ordered her death and tarnished your name."

"I killed her." Cloud spoke without meaning to, her eyes drawn back to his.

"Everyone thinks you killed her."

"And you?"

"I know all about you." She smiled strangely, taking small steps towards him. Cloud felt his jaw tighten to avoid any rogue emotion stray to his face yet both she and him knew his efforts were in vain. "You're a simple delively boy, wouldn't hurt a soul unless posed a threat." Her eye twinkled, raising her finger as he began to retort, "Just as the beast who would up in your sleeping tent."

Cloud's face hardened, forcing a step back, "How?" He gritted out in a low tone.

"Everything, Mister Strife." She paused her walk towards him and arm's length away. "And with the knowledge, I can help you."

"What cost to me?"

"Only company."

She raised her arm up towards him, a ghost of a smirk portrayed on her strangely foreign features. "I only wish to leave this place, and in return I'll get you closer to your target."

"How would you even-"

"Sephiroth, correct?" She made and uncommital gesture, taking a step towards him once she was sure he wouldn't answer. "My father had arranged a companionship between us two but our ages posed a small problem with this country's system. However, because of my father's value, the man is to await my coming of age and take my hand then, I'm not font of that idea." She pouted softly, placing her hands against the stoic man's chest. "I only wish for excitement, not dreart matrimony to a man whose hair bothers me."

Cloud felt a small twinge of a smile cross his face a moment before he quickly abolished it. "So that is your price? Rid your husband and allow you freedom?"

"Excitement." She corrected in a low tone, her eyes flashing with the mirth she was so skillfully hiding. Yuffie snaked her arms up and forcefully grabbed his collar, gently tugging him down to her eye-level. "All I wish for is excitement." She smiled demurely, blissfully aware of how his face contorted into and unreadable emotion.

Her smiled widened once again as his brow furrowed in annoyance at the card she was now playing."I await your confirmation tomorrow." And with that she released her grip on him, turning and waving him off.

* * *

**[A] There may be some typing errors as I did not proofread yet again. I'll be taking out OTF out of hiatus soon and will possibly have this story updated next month. \o/ Have a nice break everyone!**


End file.
